


Parents

by fluffyhojo



Series: Tales of a Guardianship [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day like everyday... at least that is what Flynn thought before walking into his princes' rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Argh. Actually... I started writing this at work an Thursday last week, everytime I had a little bit of time to take my ball-point pen in hand, but since it hurt after some time because of work and writing I stopped. I wanted to have it finish till yesterday... but I only typed what I had with a little bit editing on Saturday and just started on it again yesterday... anyway... have a small Mother's Day Oneshot of the Tales of a Guardianship series XD"
> 
> It could be a littlebit fast paste at some times, but well... I wanted it finished u.u and it's not beta-read as well. Don't hit me D:

Month’s have went by since Flynn had been assigned as Prince Yuri Lowells bodyguard, month’s in which he had learned all about his characteristics and hiding spots all around the castle. At least that is what he had thought,... because, one day in May proved him wrong. At that moment of time he still didn’t know the prince as good as he had thought, but that didn’t hinder him to actually try to get to know him even better.

It was the complete opposite. It made him see, that there was another side in Yuri, he hadn’t thought existed with his loose quick tongue.

As always each morning, the blond went straight to Yuris quarters, after finishing his own morning routine. He was always the first to wake up and for a good reason as well. One of the reasons was, because he was an early riser. He didn’t sleep in all that much and liked to watch the sun rise each morning, before doing some small exercise to start the day. The second reason was because it meant he wouldn’t need to search for the mischievous prince that early in the morning.  
It happened **once** , when Flynn had to work till early morning and of course as a result it ended with him sleeping in. One could truly, really say that he never **ever** wanted that to happen again. It took him the entire day and the last resort of his energy to find the prince till the end of the day, in time for the evening meal and his bedtime. Even then Flynn had the certain intuition that it was only because the prince had wanted him to find him, if that mischievous grin was any sign for that thought.  
It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Flynn was fast asleep the second his tired head hit the pillow and he slept extremely deep that night, deeper than he had for weeks. It was actually a miracle that he woke up right on time the next morning.  
It was surprising that Yuri didn’t seem to hide in the places he had hidden on that day anymore, or maybe he just waited for Flynn to sleep in again.

Anyway, that was an entirely other story.

Like always, Flynn went inside the princes’ quarters, to wake the still sleeping child; just to get the shock of his life (again). The bedchamber was in total chaos. Pillows and blankets thrown in every direction, clothes following their example close behind. The window to the balcony was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind.  
In short, it looked like a fight had occurred. Running to the open window, he looked down, hoping without much hope to find the princes whereabouts. Instead he found a bloody trail on the railing, where some roses had lost either their heads or were snapped off. His heart sunk and without much effort he runs out of the room. He **had** to find the prince before it was too late.

He ran through the corridors in the direction of the garden, hoping to find some clues where they could have taken him. It was probably stupid not to look for Captain Nylen or anyone else who could be awake at that early hour and tell them to get a search and rescue party ready, but he was just _that_ panicked that something could have happened with the prince, while he had been sleeping in his room. That it was nighttime and totally normal that Flynn had to sleep some time too, was completely beside the point; in his mindset anyway.

He arrived at the garden, just below the princes’ room, in record time. Looking up to the still open window, he only saw that the roses seemed to be damaged. Maybe from someone climbing up and down from there? What made him frown just shortly after was that there weren’t many footsteps below the rose veins, except from smaller feet maybe. The ground was way too chaotic for him to distinguish more.

Did they wrench Yuri after them? But then, why had no one heard his screams. Surely, Yuri wouldn’t stay still by a kidnapping. No. Flynn really couldn’t imagine the prince to be or stay still when someone tries to kidnap him. He wouldn’t even be surprised if he bit his kidnappers... and maybe kick them where it would hurt the most. The prince was surprisingly underhanded like that.

But that was clearly not important right now. Flynn had to find him as soon as possible! It would be horrible if one of the royal successors would show up hanged in the city, or whatever these kidnappers would do to him. Actually, he didn’t want to imagine that. Yuri was a royal little bastard alright, but still, Flynn had come to worry about him a lot. One could even say he liked him in a way, not just because he was a royal whom he had to protect.

The knight frowned again, looking down before he went off in the direction he thought these footsteps led.

They led him directly to the training ground in the middle of the castle and he was relieved to find Captain Nylen doing his morning exercise there. Even though it would probably look bad for Flynn if he told him that his highness had been taken, while he was on watch, he still went straight to the older man. Don’t mind that he _had_ to sleep and it was totally normal at that point of time _and_ he was way too early awake anyway.

The gray-haired man looked up from what he was doing when he heard frantic footsteps coming in his direction. He first thought it was Yuri, running away from his work again, but instead saw the knight whom he had given the job to guard said prince. It wasn’t hard to notice that Flynn seemed to have a slight panic attack. Something that was surprising on his own, because Nylen hadn’t seen that before. He stood straight when Flynn finally arrived at his place, wheezing for air, because of all the running he had already done. Seemed like someone wasn’t in such a good state at the moment, even though Flynn hadn’t done much else but running around in search of the prince all these months’s he had been here.

It made Nylen grin impishly.

“One should think you were already accustomed with running around. What did he do this time?” It was certainly an amused tone Nylen had in his voice saying that. Flynn was fun to tease anyway.

Too bad Flynn didn’t react to the small teasing, because shortly after the man had talked, the blond stood straight and spoke, still slightly out of breath.

“It’s the prince Sir! He has vanished and... everything points to kidnapping! We have to start a search and rescue party!”

Now, that sounded serious and Nylen had to frown because of that. Yuri had vanished? This early in the morning too? This really could be serious, since Yuri wasn’t exactly known for waking up that early in the morning. He liked to sleep in as long as he could if no one woke him up. Of course, for the last month’s Flynn had been that someone. No wonder the dark-haired boy would hide and sleep wherever he could.

“What makes you think it was kidnapping?”

It was true that kidnapping was a serious matter, especially of a royal heir, but it wouldn’t look good if it were a false alarm. He would need to look deeper into the matter, even if he himself was worried about the little rowdy.

“His bedroom looked like a battlefield and the window was wide open. There was blood on the railing, Sir, and just below the window everything was trampled.”

Chaotic bedroom? Blood?

Actually... that just sounded like a déjà vu Nylen knew just too good and it reminded him of something else as well. At least, it made his shoulders relax again and he smirked knowingly.  
“What day is today, Flynn?”

Alright. That was a weird question and totally unexpected after he just told the Captain that his highness had been kidnapped. It made Flynn stumble on his words when he tried to answer.

“May the 8th, Sir. But... what does that have to do with the kidnapping?”

He was completely confused now and anxious to do something in order to find the prince. He didn’t expect the other man to smirk knowingly like that. Did he miss something?  
Any other day and Nylen would already be storming through the castle to get the search and rescue party together, but definitely not today.

“Ah. Then you don’t have to worry. He’ll come around sometime this evening. It’s normal for him to vanish like this today.”

That was normal? What the hell? Why would someone leave his room this early in the morning and just come back in the evening? Except for him of course... And why would someone leave his own bedroom this chaotic, if it was normal to vanish today? What _was_ today anyway that made it so special, that the prince even seemingly woke up this early? (Even earlier than Flynn himself?) It all totally didn’t make any sense for the blond, but Captain Nylen just patted his shoulder and went back to training.

“But...”

“No buts. If you’re still worried, than search for him, but its best not to start a searching party if it’s just something that happens every year at the same time.”

He waved him away with a grin, finally starting his morning exercises again. True, he could tell Flynn why Yuri vanished like that every year, but where would the fun be? He could even tell him _where_ to look, but then again... It was Flynns job to know everything about the prince, so that he could guard him to his best ability. He would need to find out for himself. It could even be that they would grow a little closer after that. Maybe...

Flynn, now totally lost for words, made his way through the castle again. This time a little bit slower, not sprinting like he did before, but definitely not slow as well. He was still worried, even after Captain Nylens words not to worry. There was **blood**! How could he not worry if there was blood on the railing of the princes’ balcony? He _had_ to find him to make sure everything was really okay.  
But where could he be? What if it was one of these places he had hid in, when he had slept in that one day? He hadn’t been able to find him at all!

He was so far in thoughts that he didn’t notice the man he collided into a moment later. Good thing he had his balance back quiet quickly and didn’t fall to the ground. His companion instead didn’t have that much luck. One reason could be the strong alcoholic stench that attacked Flynns nose not a moment later, the other that he didn’t have much of a balance because of that to begin with. The blond took a deep breath of slightly better air, before bending down to help the other person up, just to be surprised by a manly hug moments later.

“Boy~! You should have come with me to all the beautiful ladies~”

Oh. That voice... could just belong to one person.

“Captain Schwann Sir.”

No one else could already (or still) be drunk in the early morning like this. It was surprising that Captain Schwann had many people who respected him. Flynn had been one of them, before he stumbled onto him in a bar; looking nothing like the pristine Captain he was at day. Just like now. His hair was a complete mess in a high ponytail, his clothes sloppy and wide. He could probably fit another person in them as well, if he wanted to. A complete opposite of the straight hair and tight clothing he wore as a Captain.  
Even people who knew that the Captain could drink quite a lot still respected him (maybe just because he _could_ drink this much). He was a lady-killer as well; at least he tried to be one in his non-formal clothing. He probably hadn’t noticed that he would get far more ladies if he _did_ appear in his Captain clothes. After all, Captain Schwann had many fans... ‘Raven’ on the other hand was only known as a perverted old man (courtesy of Yuri of course).

“Have you seen Prince Yuri on the way here?”

Well, he could at least try to get some information out of the drunk if he already found someone else who was awake that early. Even though it looked like the black-haired man would fall asleep any moment, in his arms nonetheless.

“The princess?”

Could men really giggle that girly when they were drunk? Did _he_ sound like that when he had drunken too much? Flynn shook his head. It wasn’t new to him that Captain Schwann was a little bit weird when he was drunk (and when he was sober as well). So he just nodded at the ‘princess’-comment. He had thought of Yuri as a princess as well the first time he met him, even if it was quite a rowdy one at that (and only for a short moment too).

“Na’w. Didn’t see *hick* him anywheeee~re today. Just some *hick* beautifully busted laaadiiie-“

He was cut short by a loud outcry of: “ **Captain Schwann, Sir!!** ”

The dark-haired man went rigid in Flynns arms (why was he still holding onto him?) and moments later he was already bursting out of said arms and ran in the opposite direction of the two voices. It was surprising that he was still able to run that fast and not crash into a wall in his current condition. He was even able to look back to Flynn and say, (surprisingly sober sounding): “Don’t tell them where I went!”

And he left him all alone in the corridor again, even if not for long, because the two pair of footsteps were already closing in.

“Captain Flynn Sir! Have you seen Captain Schwann?”

“We’re looking for him, I say!”

Already accustomed to that kind of antics, he only pointed behind him in the direction Schwann had vanished to. The dark-haired Captain hadn’t been of any help and he still had the alcohol in his nose. It was only fair for him to point his two soldiers in the right direction. It was his own fault to be as drunk as he was this early in the morning.  
They both saluted their thanks and went after the fleeing Captain again. They would probably do everything in their might to get him sober till after breakfast. How they always managed that was a mystery, but Schwann hadn’t looked like he had enjoyed any of that. Maybe that was a mean thought, but Flynn could careless at the moment. He still had to find the lost prince after all.

He just passed another intersection of the castle floors, when he heard a far more pleasant voice calling his name.

“Flynn! Good morning!”

He stopped again, this time smiling friendly when he caught sight of the young (true) princess of the castle.

“Good morning Lady Estellise.”

The pink-haired young woman stopped right before the blond knight, a book in her hands and a smile on the face. She was one of the three royal children that were nice to talk too, even though it took him a while to get used to speaking a little less formal with her, like she had demanded. (He was still speaking way too formal in her opinion, but it was a good start.)

“Why are you awake already this early in the morning Lady Estellise? Isn’t it a little bit early for you to already walk around?”

She laughed a little embarrassed at that.

“Actually, I finished this book yesterday night and it seems like I just couldn’t sleep as long as I normally do, because I wanted to get a new one as soon as possible!”

She held the little tome in her hands to her breast, smiling cheerfully. It was true that she normally wasn’t awake _this_ early. Actually, just like Yuri, she should have been woken up a tiny bit later, but she really was just too squirrely to get a new book and couldn’t fall asleep again, after she had woken up in the morning. That’s why she was already completely awake, dressed and on her way to the castle library.

He smiled again. That was so typical. He was surprised Yuri didn’t like books as much as his other two relatives. He was the only one that seemed to be more for action than anything else. The ‘action’ wasn’t always good as well.

Estelle cocked her head to the side, looking questionably behind the blond.

“Have you already finished waking Yuri?”

Flynn would have needed a lot of time to wake Yuri up, that’s why he went there early. So, she was a little confused when she didn’t see her small cousin behind the knight in front of her. Even though he often refused to acknowledge his guard, Estelle still knew that he started to like him a little bit. He would refuse to say that of course. Flynn probably didn’t even notice that Yuri actually listened to him far easier every now and then.

The question brought Flynn back to reality and reminded him of what actually happened.

“Ah! Lady Estellise, would you know where he could be? Your cousin has vanished from his room, which was totally chaotic, but Captain Nylen said not to worry because it happens every year at this time. I have been looking for him since then.”

Which actually wasn’t that long, even with all the different people he had already met, it was really surprising in itself. For a moment Estelle looked like she was thinking about something, after the small panic that had risen vanished a moment later when he continued talking, before she actually smiled a little sadly.

“It’s May the 8th, right?”

At the nod he gave her, she sighed a little, still having this small sad smile on her lips. What did that date say about today? Why did everyone ask which day today was anyway? What was so special about that day?

“Then he is probably at the royal catacombs... His mothers... grave.”

“His mother’s- oh...”

Mother’s Day, he had totally forgotten that it was today. He should definitely get something for his own mother, after he found his young charge again. But first, he had to see if everything was alright with the prince.

He was just about to excuse himself, when he felt one of Estelles hands on his arm. She smiled fondly at him, giving him a small package that was hidden behind her book moments before.

“You’ll probably need this... I was about to go there as well after I went to the library.”

He looked down to the package that now lay in his hands. Bandages... So she had known already that her cousin could have vanished and seemingly that he could be hurt as well. He frowned for a moment, before nodding his thanks.

“I’ll see you later at breakfast Lady Estellise.”

Be bowed, before moving fast in the direction of the royal tombs.

Was it really normal for Yuri to wake up this early, seemingly hurt himself and hide at his mother’s grave on Mother’s Day? Was that why Captain Nylen hadn’t been worried after hearing the date? Was that the reason why Lady Estellise-Sama had bandages with her? Did it really happen every year, even the hurt part or the chaotic bedroom?

Flynn was determined to find out.

It didn’t take long for Flynn to find Yuri, after he knew where he had to look. He knew where the royal tombs where located. Captain Nylen had shown him the way through the castle after all, but he was still surprised when he really found the young prince just where Lady Estellise had said.

He sat in front of the tomb where both of his parents were buried, clearly talking to them as well. The knight approached slowly and silently, so that he wouldn’t scare the boy away, right after finding him to. Instead, he stopped a little away beside a tree and listened to what his highness was talking about. He didn’t see much of him, since Yuri was facing him with his back, but at least he didn’t see any injuries on his body. That was relieving, but he was still a little worried because of the blood. He still didn’t want to interrupt him in his tirade.

“He is terrible mom! Really! He always follows me around _everywhere_ , wakes me up _way_ too early in the morning and then doesn’t even let me sleep when I want to!”

Well, this was certainly quite a long list of complaints and Flynn didn’t even need to guess whom the prince was talking about.

“He’s walking around like he has a stick up his as- uh... I mean bottom as well.”

Interesting, so he even corrected his swearing in front of his mother’s grave? He seemed to have respected her a great deal. It was actually quite refreshing to listen to the prince like this, even if all he did was complaining about him. Flynn was surprised he even was that eager in the morning already. Normally the prince would need way too long to even look awake, even if he was already walking around. Now he seemed to be quite awake already.

“He can’t even take care of himself!”

Huh? That was new...

“He doesn’t even get enough sleep and forgets to eat too! How should he be able to protect me, if he can’t even take care of himself?”

...was Prince Yuri actually worried about him?

Anyway, why did he think he forgot to eat? It’s always because he had to look for him! He could take care of himself just fine, even better if Yuri wouldn’t always be such a difficult person. He would still make sure that the prince would be kept safe. Difficult person or not, he actually started to care for his wellbeing somewhere in the month’s he had been here and it seem like Yuri did too in his own twisted way.

“Estelle and Ion are doing great. They miss you... me too.”

He was woken up from his thoughts at the last sentence, looking a little sadly at the small boy sitting in front of his parents’ grave. At the last words, it seemed like he had grown even smaller, his shoulders hunched like he would cry anytime soon. At this moment, Flynn was reminded again that the prince was only ten years old and had lost his parents’ when he was six. He was still a lonely child, even if he tried to act though most of the time, ignoring the childish antics.

“I brought these for you. They are from your favorite sort. Happy Mother’s day and make sure to put father through hell for letting you both leave me...”

There was a tiny little laugh in Yuri’s voice; he could hear it through the little sniffling that was present as well. He just decided to stay put where he was and be the princes’ silent support and guard, when he actually saw Yuri’s tiny hands covered in blood, with roses being put down in front of his mother’s grave.

“Your highness!”

He couldn’t stop himself from storming forward; noticing the way Yuri flinched at his loud exclamation. He turned around, finally noticing that he wasn’t alone like he had thought and seeing the blond knight he was just complaining about stalking in his direction. He even made a worried face with his gaze fixed to Yuri’s bleeding hands.

“You’re bleeding! Let me see your hands please.”

He didn’t wait for any reaction of the prince, but got on his knees and took both bleeding hands in his own. They were littered with small and deep cuts. Some had already stopped bleeding, but others weren’t as easy to stop. Without hearing any complaints from the boy, he lifted him up and carried him over to the fountain; totally ignoring the beating fists on his back (which probably bloodied his clothes) and the indignant screaming to let him down coming from the prince.

“Let go damn!”

This was followed by a particularly hard hit from such a small body, but it didn’t affect Flynn in the least. He still put him down when they finally reached the fountain on the graveyard.

“We need to clean your hands, your highness. We don’t want them to infect because dirt got into the wounds.”

Yes, he was ignoring his protests as well; when he took the tiny hands in his own again and began to wash them. Yuri flinched when the cold water hit his wounds, but didn’t even get to complain, because Flynn hadn’t finished talking yet.

“You should really take care of yourself as well.”

The young prince blushed against his will, actually _understanding_ that Flynn had been there for longer than he thought in the beginning and had probably heard way too much too. He stopped resisting the blond, but instead pouted very unmanly, still flinching every now and then when Flynn cleaned an especially deep cut. After Flynn was finished and content with his work, he turned Yuri around again and started to bandage his hands up. It wouldn’t do any good if new dirt would get into the wounds. Yuri stayed suspiciously silent through the whole manhandling.

“I understand that you would visit your mother today, but you should really take care of yourself when doing so. I was worried as well when I didn’t find you in your rooms and saw the blood on the railing your highness.”

Flynn looked up, smiling slightly at the pout which still adored the princes’ face. He was actually pretty fond of the idea that the rowdy little prince would go through such lengths to get to his mother’s grave this early in the morning on Mother’s Day. Still, he didn’t like the fact that he seemed to hurt himself like this as well every year.

“How about next year we’ll go to visit her like normal people do, without climbing out of windows and hurting yourself?”

A small frown adored Yuri’s face after that suggestion, before a tiny smirk appeared shortly after.

“Why would I want to go with you? You’re even more trouble than everyone else in the castle!”

He didn’t think that he was more trouble than the prince himself, but he would keep that to himself...

“You already dirtied your clothes already too!”

...or maybe not.

“I’m sure the one who is the most trouble in the castle is you, your highness.”

He smiled at the perplexed look he received for that. True, he wouldn’t have said it months ago, but now that he had heard more than enough times that he had ‘a stick up his ass’, he couldn’t help but just say what he was thinking.

“You forget that everyone in this castle worries about you. I met Lady Estellise-Sama on my way here and she was the one giving me this bandages. She was already awake and worried about you. Even Captain Nylen and the other occupants of the castle are worried because of you. What do you think they do when you vanish like this every year, all alone and at your mother’s grave?”

Yuri cocked his head, frowning questioning and shrugging his shoulders. He hadn’t thought about that, because no one had seemed to notice he had gone all these years too. At least no one has ever bothered to show up here. Only Estelle would come to him later to bandage his hands.

“They worry about you. They wait for you to return to them so that they can do what they can to help you. They don’t want to disturb your alone time with your mother, but they also don’t want you to be all alone here... so let me accompany you from now on and then they will have one less worry to take care of.”

Alright, most of it was probably made up, since he wasn’t so sure himself that what he had said was true, but he knew that many in the castle loved their prince and didn’t want him to be all alone on a day like that. A day he should have been able to spend with his living mother. Lady Estellise-Sama had seemed worried enough and he had seen the worry in Captain Nylens face as well. Even Adecor and Boccus would look out for the prince all the time.

Yuri was silent for a moment, contemplating what Flynn had said, while the blond himself was lost in thoughts. He didn’t want to intrude too, but couldn’t help but think that he didn’t want the prince to spend his day here alone. The dark-haired boy straightens up a moment later, grinning his usual grin.

“Alright! You’re allowed to accompany me next year, but you’ll need to wake up early!”

And he said Flynn wouldn’t get enough sleep. Who was to blame again?

“Deal.”

He smiled when the boy actually shook his hand and nodded. Just like that little act had cost way too much energy, the teens eyes began to drop again and a large yawn left small lips. There he was again, the personification of a sleepy-head. It looked like it was still too early for Yuri to be awake, never mind him doing that every year.

This time there was no complain when Flynn lifted the prince up, bride-style as well, because the moment Yuri’s head hit his upper body, he was already asleep again. Sighing, Flynn made his way back to the princes’ quarters, Yuri safely in his arms. He met many maids and soldiers on his way back this time and he wasn’t that surprised when most of them would smile at the sight of their prince sleeping peacefully like that. He wasn’t that much of with his speech it seemed... even though the prince was a complete little rowdy; he was still loved by his people.

He arrived without many problems at the room and went inside. Someone had already cleaned up the mess, so he brought the prince over to his bed and laid him down. He didn’t even need to put the blanket over the prince, since he had already taking it in his hands and was cuddling with his pillow and blanket.

Flynn smiled again. Maybe he would allow the prince to sleep in today. He thought, while he put some of that messy long hair behind the smaller males’ ear.

“Sleep a little longer.”

~*~*~*~*~

All years after that, they would both wake up early on Mother’s Day and visit the grave of Yuri’s mother, before they both would visit Flynn’s living one as well.

They stood together before her late highness’s grave again, Yuri with roses of her favorite kind in hand and Flynn as his silent support behind him. Like always Yuri would talk with his mother, either complaining about a certain someone or telling her what he had did the previous year. Flynn would stay behind him and listen, even if the dark-haired man would talk about him. He wouldn’t have it any other way, because it was still Mother’s Day. A day Yuri should be able to talk freely to her.

“You still got a stick up your ass...”

The knight sighed at that comment with a hearable smirk in Yuri’s voice, but still chuckled a little at his prince.

“And you’re still an insufferable brat.”

Most of the time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading.


End file.
